


Aquí está Gotham

by BlueRojo



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRojo/pseuds/BlueRojo
Summary: “这儿是哪儿？”杰森问。“这儿是哥谭。”他用西班牙语说。





	Aquí está Gotham

他从坐下就开始想起海。他尝试着想象风声——透过这扇密不通风的玻璃窗。树叶暧昧地摇摆，枝干互相拍打，他在脑海里指挥着这场协奏曲，唰唰，唰唰。在这场小小的协奏曲中，他突然想起了什么，脸上露出一种奇怪的笑容。

“杰森·陶德，红头罩。”他的上司直呼他的名字。杰森把目光从窗户外移回来，捕捉到女人湿透的衣领。制冷器坏了，房间像个蒸笼。

“交代你任务失败的原因。”

“我不知道。”他说。

他又开始神游。眼里那棵摇摆的大树在炽热的光晕中转化为一具身体，它在那儿晃着，就像坐着一条颠簸的小船，逐渐在海平面消失。

女人给自己点了支烟，房间里烟雾缭绕。他又陷入幻觉和回忆中，那些汗水和呼吸在此刻重回他的身边，抚摸他的肌肤。他觉得热。

“若不是我劝上面留下你，你本不该坐在这儿，杰森，”瑟琳娜·凯尔从靠椅上坐直来，把嘴里的烟取下递给他，“告诉我发生了什么。”他接下，尼古丁和焦油慢慢在他的肺叶中扩散，记忆随着烟雾铺下巨大的地毯，他从边端开始踏入。沉默许久，他从衣袋中摸出一张照片。照片上，一个黑发男人提鞋站在白浪间，夜晚正在海的那端降临。

“他是谁？”

-

“你看起来需要喝一杯。”

他在巴塞罗那三天，终于第一次听到一口纯正的美音。他的视线里出现一只手，湿漉漉的，指甲剪的很短，无名指指干的纹路是深深的沟壑，一道十字疤痕横跨之上。他抬起头，看了看这个男人，猛烈地咳嗽了一番，摊开手掌，满是血迹。

“那么，一杯龙舌兰，一块冰毛巾。”黑发酒保说，音乐声几乎盖过他的声音。在交错的霓虹灯下，他狡黠地笑，转身离去，不给他留选择的机会。杰森·陶德蜷缩在吧台的角落，摸着自己怀里的手枪。因为淋了一晚上雨，他现在有些低烧效应，提不起劲，脑子里一滩浆糊。俱乐部里，音乐震耳欲聋，人们着急着爬到别人的肌肤之上。交错的眼神。闪亮的嘴唇。铃铛作响的鼻钉和唇环。男人的汗毛。女人尖锐的指甲。唾沫和汗液。在人群中接吻、做爱。几个街区外有枪声，三个比他壮一倍的特工拿着他的缉捕令来取他性命。

夜晚俱乐部不是最好的藏身之地，但他别无选择。三颗，他的手枪里还有三颗子弹，运气好，一人送一颗，运气不好，他就得抽出鞋底的匕首，空手搏斗。他烧糊涂了，他本应该起身寻找废弃的安全屋，而不是留在震耳欲聋的夜店，等一杯龙舌兰。

时间过得漫长，他数着心跳来计时，一分钟变得像一世纪那么慢，声音和光影被浸到海底，迟缓地移动着，慢慢杀死他。他又开始尝试连接耳蜗通讯器，还是滋滋声和忙音。于是杰森终于明白，现在只有两种情况，一，总部无法给予支援，让特工红头罩自求多福，二，他被放弃了。哪种都一样操蛋，每次任务结束他都想辞职，没有保险金，没有退休金，甚至没有员工福利。但谁也没有给他更好的选择。

“你的龙舌兰。”

那双手又出现了，他终于得以看清那些沟壑和疤痕。右手小指上有一只银戒，中指的关节有些红肿。鬼迷心窍地，他朝那只手伸去，握住了那让他着迷的手指。男人停住，抬头。他的眼睛是蓝色的。

“还有冰毛巾。”他最终说。

“还有冰毛巾。”男人重复了一遍，把手从他的手底下抽走，留下一点温度。

杰森若有所思，把酒含在嘴里，酥麻袭击他的感官和头脑，然后他咽下，喉咙火辣，血液开始沸腾。他拿到了自己那块冰毛巾，很冰，估计是刚从冰箱里冻了一下午取出来的。冰感舒张他的血管和紧绷的肌肉。

“你这儿在流血。”

“哪儿？”

“这儿，下颚线这里。”男人抚上他的下巴，面容融化在五彩斑斓的闪光灯中，他似乎是笑了，黑暗中，他的牙齿透亮，像月亮。那双手是湿的，有股盐和龙舌兰酒液的味道，食指指腹粗糙，划过他最脆弱的皮肤。

杰森将血液擦去。门口传来争吵声，有个男人粗声粗气地和工作人员起了争执，他知道那是追他的人。与此同时，俱乐部的派对被推上浪潮尖，人们在闪烁的灯光下快乐地尖叫，笑声如同夜里的宝石，坠入吧台的水槽，顺着下水管流到街道的水沟里。他站起来，抓住黑发男人的手，把他带出吧台，与他贴面私语，气息喷洒在对方的耳垂，杰森说：“来跳舞。”

他根本从没跳过舞。

但蓝眼睛笑了，一脚跨出吧台，手臂紧紧贴着他的。他们一同在人群欢乐的大船中晃动。呼吸中，他们几乎贴面。光亮与黑暗交错的空间下，他得以收获一对古董店的蓝色玻璃珠——那种童年时求之不得，多年以后在某家橱窗中得以寻到的玻璃珠，一对映照生命中最微小却又最渴求的欲望的玻璃珠——那双眼睛。余光里，那三个特工正走下俱乐部大门的台阶，在庞大拥挤的舞池里张望。

杰森·陶德背过光去，吻上男人的嘴唇。

-

雨夜，他们在喧哗的夜店相遇，清晨，他在黑发男人的床上醒来。男人告诉他自己叫理查德，在巴塞罗那大家都叫他里科。他说他是哥谭人。他说，我叫杰瑞米。

他们不问对方多余的问题。那天他俩第一次做完爱，理查德说，你有很多疤，从这里到这里。理查德用手指将他背后每一处疤痕连起来，画一张地图。他没说话，也没像从前那样佯装睡着，只是趴在床上抽烟。理查德没再追问。于是有些晚上，他们并排躺在黑暗中，理查德用他那湿漉漉的手指划过他的伤疤，上面有时是汗，有时是唾液，有时是精液。理查德喃喃自语，说这里是巴塞罗那，那里是马德里，然后画一条蜿蜒的水迹，说，这是格兰德河。他把烟递给理查德，理查德接下，吸了一口，又还给他，他照常再抽上一会儿，就把烟掐了，和理查德开始下一轮。夜晚在慢慢消逝。

“你为什么收留我？”有个仲夏早上他问。理查德在床边穿衣服，棉麻衬衫在阳光下几乎透明，男人的好身材一览无余。他早上在一家饭店做保安，一直到中午，休息到傍晚，他便去他们相遇的那家夜店做酒保。

最后，他系上靴子，说：“你不必问，就当你是我这个夏日情人的租金吧。”他站起来，把嘴角的笑印在杰森的嘴上。好一个花花公子，他想，却没注意到自己在微笑。

杰森坐在餐桌旁，能听到男人下楼的声音，军靴敲击地面的声音沉闷结实，他想起有一年夏天他在沙漠里杀人，酷暑伴随他整个“罗马假期”，夜晚坐在行军床边脱下靴子，能倒出不少黄沙。他慢悠悠地踱步到窗边，还没来得及穿上上衣，靠在木质结构的窗边点了一只烟，擦亮打火机时，理查德从公寓楼里出来，跨上摩托飞驰而去。

-

“他说他叫理查德。”他转了转小指上的戒指。 

-

白天的时候，他偶尔会去广场吹吹风，去报亭带几包烟和报纸回来，或者去喷泉对面那家书店买几本旧书。这个夏天他突然想看杜拉斯了。闲暇的时候，他只看书。奇怪的是，在巴塞罗那逃亡避难的日子成了他回忆中最舒适的日子，没有密密麻麻的文件，没有枪、匕首和血液，在这里，他感觉自己被遗忘了，一想到这里，他便不由自主地微笑。被遗忘是另一种逃逸，而这正是他向往的生活。

这种想法一旦在脑子里出现，便大肆地在其中种植惰性，生根发芽的过程是慢性病，将会在他的职业生涯中一点点将他推向失败的悬崖。半个月过去了，他竟变得更加大胆，在城市街道里穿梭着，伪装成这里的居民。他成天戴着太阳镜，穿着拖鞋和沙滩裤骑车上城市的另一头买些零碎的玩意儿，火腿，黄油，热带水果，桑格利亚。或许那三个特工已经离开，又或许他们没有，不管怎样，总有些人在北非的边境等着他送命，最重要的是悄无声息而不是速度，营造一种他已经离去的假象才是目的。

理查德从不问他什么时候走，还要待多久。他呆在男人的公寓很久，久到他几乎要成为男人公寓中的一件家具，但一看日期，不过也才三个星期。他用早餐和午餐来换取床的一半。

一般来说，他们一天的对话包括但不局限于“早上好”“给我倒杯酒”“倒掉垃圾”“咖啡不加奶不加糖”“帮我收下邮件”“帮我寄封信”。他只寄过一次信，不能用电话或者邮件，容易被拦截，内容大致为计划延迟，但直到他离开，也没有收到回复。理查德寄很多信，几乎每周一次，他解释说是贷款公司。回信照常到来。

有天晚上，他没去酒吧找他，租来一碟费里尼的《大路》。看到一半时，有人用力地敲门，他没暂停，起身去开门。 门后空无一人，只放着个巨大的纸箱，拿起来轻飘飘的，收件人是理查德。他把纸箱放到餐桌上，又回到沙发的阴影里，盯着屏幕沉思很久。

隔天早上，他告诉理查德那纸箱的事情。这时他敲开第一颗鸡蛋，这是他下榻以来第一颗散蛋，一滴蛋液粘在他的手指上。水烧开了，发出尖叫。理查德在他旁边喝咖啡，没有说话，拧上开关把生锈的水壶拿下来。他轻飘飘地说，不必在意，不必打开，然后吻了吻他的嘴唇离开。

不必在意，不必打开。直到他逃离北非边境那天，他突然觉得那天持续尖叫的水壶和打散了的蛋是某种征兆。但那都是发生在之后的事情了。

-

“他没问你任何事？”

“我们不聊天。”

“那你这两个月都在巴塞罗那做了些什么，和人家的特工玩你找我藏？”

“噢，我在广场看报，午睡，假装做一个当地人，晚上在喷泉旁看露天电影。”

“看来我们的特工红头罩过了个好假期。”

“如果没有几十个护卫在北非边境等着射杀我的头，有毒素在我肺里的话，是的。”

“你和他都做些什么？”

“没什么特别的，聊聊天气、足球和加泰罗尼亚。”

-

理查德支持巴塞罗那，而他更愿意为皇家马德里呐喊。所以对于足球，他们没什么好聊的，不聊也总比聊着强。

呆在一起的时候，他们大部分时间做爱，一部分时间吃饭。对于电影的选择，理查德拥有很多迪士尼的老碟片，他喜欢狮子王和小飞象，也喜欢逃离德黑兰和谍影重重。他自己则大部分时间在广场看些上世纪的老电影，黑白的，彩色的，无声的，有声的。唯一一部他们一起看的电影是1982年的银翼杀手，在公寓里，花八欧租了一张碟片。理查德坐在地板上的一张的垫子上，他坐在沙发里，傍晚余晖在巨大的老式窗户外来临。

“你喜欢吗，这部电影。”他问。

“是啊，有些触景生情了。”男人说。

“是因为这地方让你想起了哥谭？”

“或多或少，你也一样吧。”

他们没再说话。

看完电影，理查德说晚上换班，建议他们去巴塞罗那塔海滩走走。他带上了前些天买的一次性胶片机，说，那走吧。一路上，没有人说话。他们仿佛沉浸在某种不可捉摸的乡愁里，随之而来的还有某种即将离去的终结感。那天的晚霞来得很迟。理查德脱鞋步入海中时，金黄的余晖给他镀上了一张看似不属于他的躯壳，提着鞋的他让杰森想起了小时候和他一起的哥谭街头的孩子，他们昂头挺胸，从不向贫穷和狭窄的未来而弯腰，他们很小就有了那种炯炯有神的眼睛。这眼神他在他们第一瞥时见过。他知道他没和理查德说过他来也自哥谭。

他拍下一张照片。

-

瑟琳娜用手摩挲着照片的边缘。她抬起头来看杰森·陶德，发现后者正看着窗外，沉浸在自己的世界里。

“你在想什么？”她问。

“噢，没什么，只是觉得这树叶摇摆的声音像海浪上涨。”

-

临走前一天，一切都和往常没有区别。只是那个夜晚似乎很漫长，做爱后，他们大汗淋漓。窗户没关，传来踢球的声音。理查德在他身上画画。

这里是卡萨布兰卡，他说，划过杰森的嘴唇，然后一路向下，手指像匕首一样划过他的喉结，说，这里是伊比亚高原，再划到右胸，说这里是开罗，最后划到左胸。他的手指停留了一会儿，手掌慢慢在杰森的心脏上展开，他的手掌好热，杰森想。

我能感受到你的心跳，他说，好像我能握住你的心脏似的。

“这儿是哪儿？”杰森问。

“这儿是哥谭。”他用西班牙语说。

“你本该一个半月前就赶我走。”杰森说。

“是啊。”男人侧身看他，蓝眼睛炯炯有神。

那个晚上理查德睡后，他悄悄摘下了男人小指上的银戒，将其戴在了自己手上。

第二天凌晨，他不辞而别。他顺利穿过北非边界，一路驱车前往卡萨布兰卡。一切都很顺利，直到他在秘密碰头点遇上了敌人的特工，不但丢了货物，还差点丢了命。三个夜晚过后，他狼狈地踏上前往开罗的航班。当飞机在大西洋上空时，其他人都悄然入梦，他清醒地坐在黑暗中，听心跳的声音，想，这儿是哥谭。

-

女人抬头看了看他，将照片推给他，问：“还有其他关于他的照片吗？”

“没了，就这一张。”他说。

“这是个陷阱。一个善于伪装又极其耐心的探员，他很擅长骗取人心。并且，被安排在你身边，他的等级一定不低，”瑟琳娜说，她瞥了眼杰森，说，“你不会不知道这是个陷阱。”

他凝视着她。

最后，他平静地说：“我不知道这是个陷阱。”

他从瑟琳娜的暗室步行回了公寓，在家门口发现一个没有署名的纸箱，杰森·陶德愣了愣，开门下意识寻找从巴塞罗那带回来的胶卷底片。底片不见了 。他拆开箱子，里面是一张租来未还的碟片。

1982年的《银翼杀手》，上面粘着张纸条，写着“给杰森·陶德：作为戒指交换，我拿走了你的底片。”署名是迪克·格雷森。

他微笑起来，开始想象落日的海滩。


End file.
